Siempre fuiste tú
by Nancily
Summary: El ha sido siempre el guardia mas fuerte y desalmado, ella la chica perfecta, el la ama, y ella no lo sabe.. que pasara cuando Heidi se de cuenta de que Demetri la ama?
1. Chapter 1

Ok, este es mi primer fic, y como le dije a Embercita estoy nerviosa... Espero que les agrade tendra más de un capitulo y fue un regalo para dos de mis amigos en un foro

Con ustedes el primer capitulo de siempre fuiste tú... un Heidi/Demetri

* * *

Ella

Ella era lo más hermoso que él había visto en su vida, desde el primer momento que llego a Volterra, se había convertido en todo lo que el deseaba, todo lo que esperaba, verla caminar era casi ver el cielo, ella paso frente a el, con ese sensual caminar, paso y tomo delicadamente su mentón, el sintió que estaba en el cielo, solo le sonrió.

-¿Me mandaron llamar padres?

Su voz era tan hermosa, digna de ser escuchada a cada momento, era como un hechizo de verdad tenía el mejor don del mundo, o el estaba embobado por que quería.

-Si querida, verás

Hablo grutualmente la voz de su padre, el se arrecostó a un muro viendo como le daban ordenes a Heidi de salir inmediatamente junto con otras personas de la guardia.

-¿Escuchaste Demetri?

El salió de su sueño y miró a su padre, Heidi lo miraba con una sonrisa, moviendo la cabeza de manera negativa.

-¿Lo siento padre, estaba distraído?

-Tu siempre corazón

Se adelanto Heidi, con una sonrisa que lo dejo como tonto como diez minutos.

-Te decía Demetri que serás tu el que vaya con Heidi, a Rumania, necesito que hablen con Stefan

-Claro señor como usted diga

No pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa, cuando hizo la acostumbrada inclinación de respeto, seria una oportunidad que no desaprovecharía, tiempo al lado de la mejor mujer del mundo.

Heidi lo tomo de la mano, levemente para salir de la sala legislatoria, el sonrió ante su frió tacto, que mas daba estar muerto si de camino al Hades la había hallado, si su resurrección había sido entrar a una vida llena de lujos, casi tuvo que esperar cien años, para encontrarla, el mismo había sugerido su transformación, cosa que Aro acepto gustoso, pero lo que Aro nunca supo, era que el se había enamorado a primera vista de ella, que solía observarla de humana, y que por un maldito descuido no había estado ahí, el día que la atacaron, que decidieron matarla para luego… Por suerte si habían llegado antes de que esos malditos humanos ahora muertos, abusaran de ella, de su chica.

Levanto la mira encontrándose con esos ojos violetas, gracias a las lentillas que usaba, se cruzaran con su ojos rojos carmesí, ella le regalo una sonrisa sincera, el la correspondió y luego paso el dorso de su mano, por sus mejillas, quería gritarle lo mucho que la amaba, pero su mente no se lo permitía, sabia que Félix su hermano también estaba interesado en ella, y si bien ella era cariñosa nunca le había demostrado un interés hacia el…

-Heidi... yo

Tartamudeo, ella levanto su mirada, y le tomo del mentón, sonriendo.

-¿Tu que?

Las palabras se quedaron pegadas en su garganta, su voz salió más ronca de lo normal, le ardían los ojos ¿acaso quería llorar?, la miro deteniéndose.

-Yo estoy complacido de que seas tú, la que tiene que acompañarme

Mintió descaradamente, como solía hacer para guardar sus sentimientos hacia ella, su gran amor, la mujer con la que quería compartir sus días, ella sonrió, y le beso fugazmente una mejilla

-A mi también me alegra ir contigo así me siento protegida

El resto de Demetri se ilumino, al menos se sentía protegida con el, eso quería protegerla y amarla.

-Voy a acomodar mi ropa Demi

Ella giro dejándole esas palabras que habían tardado casi ciento cincuenta años, en salir, el entro a su cuarto, viendo como ella entraba a despedirse de sus hermanas Chelsea, Renata y Jane.

Mientras el se sentaba en su cama, tratando de convencerse de que todo estaría bien, que le iba a soltar de una vez que la amaba, le pediría que fuera su pareja, igual casi todos en el castillo, eran felices en pareja, Chels y Afton, Renata y Santiago, y las demás parejitas, todos menos los gemelos, que eran muy chicos para pensar en esas cosas, parecía solo importarles hacer sufrir…Pero el solo quería estar con su rubia, abrazarla.

Un toque en su puerta lo saco de su ensoñación, abrió la puerta era ella, le sonrió y movió la cabeza por encima de su hombro, buscando algo en el interior de la habitación.

-Demeeeeeeetri

Soltó en un canturreo enfadado, poniendo sus pequeños puños contra su pecho, golpeando casi sin fuerzas.

-¿Por que no has hecho tus maletas?

El levanto los hombros restándole importancia.

-Ayúdame, sabes que apenas podemos llevar dos mudas

Ella entro y metió dos mudas del, bien escogidas, y las metió en un pequeño bolso, y lo tomo de la mano, sacándolo casi a rastras de su habitación, se despidieron con la mano de sus hermanos y padres, dirigiéndose a Rumania.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok…. El segundo Chap de Siempre fuiste tú

Quiero primero que nada felicitar a los locos que me dieron la idea de este fic, debido a que se casaran esta semana (en rol)

Los amo, Gracias a los que han leido y gracias Ember por tus lecciones de cómo subir fics los quiero!!

Sin esperanza

Iban camino a Rumania, ella ya había dejado de correr, caminaba tranquilamente, mirando el paisaje, el se adelantaba un poco, para cerciorarse de que todo estaría bien, ella lo miraba riéndose levemente al ver tal grado de paranoia de Demetri.

El volteo a verla y la llamo con la mano, ella hizo un puchero y se sentó en las raíces de un árbol, negando con la cabeza ante su llamado, el se volteó algo enfadado y regreso por ella.

-Vamos Heidi, tenemos que avanzar

-No quiero, y no lo haré

No tuvo mas remedio que sentarse junto a ella, ella se sacó los zapatos dejando al descubierto esos pequeños y delicados pies de muñequita, el tomo uno de ellos y lo masajeo.

-Hemos viajado por horas, ¿en que momento tomaremos el avión?

-Cuando estemos en un lugar, donde no llamemos la atención.

Heidi lo miro abriendo los ojos y acto seguido empezó a reírse con todas sus fuerzas, mientras con el puño golpeaba levemente el árbol, haciendo que pequeñas ramas cayeran sobre ellos.

-Tú podrías no llamar la atención, pero yo

Dijo soltando otra leve carcajada, el la miro y le sonrió.

-Ya bueno vale, lo decía por mí… Puedo pasar desapercibido fácilmente

Ella se volteo ofendida, y le hizo mala cara, luego le dio un leve golpe en el brazo, para que se callara.

-Trato de vestirte bien, compro ropa para ti, y además tienes ese porte Vulturi, así que ni te atrevas a volver a decir que no llamas la atención eres lindo

Se puso los zapatos y empezó a caminar, ignorándolo por completo, si había algo que molestaba a Heidi, era que uno de sus hermanos se quejara de como se veía, Demetri la seguía pero ella daba grandes pasos, maldiciendo para sí

-Pase años estudiando moda, les compro la ropa, arreglo sus cabellos y nada, mira como te lo agradecen Heidi, ¿No es el colmo? Para la próxima que ellos mismos vayan por su ropa, malagrecidos

Demetri sonreía casi en silencio por que sino se molestaría mas, corrió un poco tomándola del brazo haciendo que se volteara, por la fuerza de el, ella se volteo quedando frente a el muy de cerca, el respiro y ella le hizo mala cara.

-Vale, vale ¿me perdonas?

-Ok, pero estas me las pagaras muy caro

Dijo con una de esas risitas, que hacia que cualquier glaciar se derritiera por completo, el se contuvo y le sonrió.

-Estaré dispuesto a pagarlo

Siguieron caminando casi en silencio, Demetri pensaba a cada segundo en lo bella que era su Heidi, pensando en como reaccionaria cuando supiera lo que sentía por ella, era imposible no enamorarse de alguien como ella, había que ver el contoneo de sus caderas, el movimiento de su cabello, solamente había que escuchar su voz para sentirse en el cielo.

Ella pensaba en cosas más banales, sus pensamientos iban de aquí, para allá, pensando en que regalos les llevaría a sus pequeñas hermanas de regalo, en que no conocía Rumania.

Al llegar al aeropuerto, ambos se dirigieron a comprar los tiquetes, tenían que salir cuanto antes, pero el joven que los atendía insistía en decirles que no podía vender tiquetes con tampoco tiempo, Heidi alejo a Demetri, y empezó con su don a hacer cambiar de parecer al joven muchacho.

-Pero es que veras necesitamos viajar cuanto antes, Steven

Soltó Heidi, mientras se fijaba tranquilamente, en la placa que el muchacho llevaba colgado en su camisa, mientras movía su cabello de manera coqueta, el muchacho ni siquiera pudo responder, solamente extendió los tiquetes y Heidi los tomo y sonrió, dándoselos a Demetri.

-Si tuvieras un poquito más de educación podrías conseguir lo que quisieras

-Ya claro, con tu doncito para atontontar cualquiera lo lograría

-Estas celoso, eso es todo lo que te pasa

Demetri hizo mala cara, y Heidi soltó una risita y se agarro del brazo de él, y subieron al avión tranquilamente, en primera clase.

-Heidi, ¿recuerdas algo de tu pasado?

Heidi le dedico una mirada llena de confusión, por que justo ahora quería hablar de algo que los Vulturi siempre trataban de esconder, de algo tan banal y aburrido como su vida de humana.

-Recuerdo pocas cosas, como que era imagen de alguna empresa, solían sacarme algunas fotos, y de vez en cuando era bailarina en un teatro.

Suspiro tranquilamente, tratando de recuperar su buen humor y lo miro sonriendo.

-¿Recuerdas algo de ese día?

Heidi arrugo el ceño molesta, y se volteo a verlo con una mirada fría, sentenciándolo

-Recuerdo poco de esa época, solo recuerdo a ver visto como me salvaban y ya… ¡BASTA DEMETRI POR QUE PREGUNTAS TANTO!

Demetri abrió los ojos de par en par, nunca la había visto tan molesta, tan enfadada, ¿era que no recordaba o que no quería recordar? El no era quien para intentar que hiciera algo que ella no queria, no se sentia con el derecho ni por haberla salvado.

-Lo siento Hei, no queria presionarte…

Miró por la venta, tratando de esquivar la mirada molesta de Heidi, era un idiota nunca podía decirle nada bonito, nada que la alegrara por un buen rato estaba siendo algo ingenuo creyendo que ganaría su amor, que merecía tenerlo, en ese momento Heidi tomo el ipod y se puso a escuchar música, haciendose la dormida para no hablar mas del tema. Demetri suspiró tomando su cabeza en sus grandes y fuertes manos.

Creía no tener ni una misera esperanza con ella, era claro que el lograba desesperarla, era la segunda vez que la hacía enojar, y en ambas ocasiones ella ni se habia preocupado por eso.

¿Será que solo me ve como a un hermano?

Ese pensamiento estaría en su mente durante todo el viaje…


	3. celos?

Hola! Pues aquí les dejo el tercer chap de esta loca historia… espero que les guste

Iba dedicado a mi hermanita risitos de oro ILY nena

**Celos**

El viaje había sido más difícil de lo que esperaban, Demetri debía aceptar que era malo en eso de entablar conversaciones, y más si se trataba de una chica, y añadir a eso, que era la persona que mas amaba en el mundo.

Heidi por su parte parecía inmersa en sus pensamientos, llegaron a su destino y Heidi ni siquiera se volteo a verlo, camino hacia la salida, con esa elegancia que la caracterizaba, con aquella mirada coqueta, pero sombría.

-¿Ahora a donde vamos? Necesito tomar una ducha y arreglarme, no soy de andar en fachas

Demetri se volteo a verla, para el se veía perfecta, pero haría lo que ella quisiera para consentirla, lo que ella deseara para él era una simple orden a cumplir.

-Vamos a un hotel, para que tomes tu ducha, pero si quieres antes pasamos por una tienda, para que puedas comprarte algo de ropa.

Su tono era seco, carente de emociones como en la mayoría de los vampiros, pero esto que le pasaba era dolor, del más puro, sentía con cada mirada indiferente, con cada palabra que salía por obligación de la boca de la rubia, que su corazón inerte y carente de funciones se destrozaba, todos esperaban que él, el gran Demetri, el mejor rastreador del mundo, nunca sentiría esto por ninguna chica y es que vamos, si veías su andar de caballero de la edad media, junto con sus características físicas y su tono de voz, parecía que este ni siquiera sabía que era sentir, pero cuan equivocados estaban todos los que creían en eso.

-Una tienda!! Si por favor, tengo miles de cosas que comprar, quiero verme bien cuando veamos a Stefan, si no pensaran que los Vulturi somos gente pobre

Por fin el tono de Heidi había cambiado, pero era solo por que amaba ir de compras, el sonrió y la tomo de la mano, mientras caminaban a una tienda, donde Heidi, se volvió loca, gritando que todo era hermoso, probándose cantidades incontables de vestidos, girando sobre su propio eje frente al espejo, Demetri se hallaba embobado mirando cada movimiento de su hermosa "hermana", cuando por fin Hei, se decidió por unos tres vestidos y pagaron se encaminaron al hotel, sabían ambos que debían romper ese silencio incomodo, que estarían al menos tres días más, juntos, solos así que ambos debían hacer un esfuerzo con su orgullo, y al menos tener un trato cordial.

-Oye Dem, que es lo que más amas de ser un Vulturi?

"_Tenerte cerca"_

Fue el primer pensamiento en la cabeza del castaño, desecho ese pensamiento con un movimiento leve de cabeza.

-El poder, es algo a lo que un simple humano no puede acceder, tener tanto dinero que podríamos pasar el resto de nuestra vida sentados, que la gente tiemble cuando nos ve llegar, que los demás vampiros sientan miedo con solo escuchar nuestro nombre.

Sintió como reventaba una de las lentillas de contacto, sin ningún esfuerzo, maldijo mientras se arrecostaba a una vitrina para cambiárselos, si había algo que cualquier Vulturi, menos Heidi odiaba eran las lentillas, tener que tratar de cambiar el color de sus ojos para parecer humanos, ya claro disimulaban bastante mal eso era obvio, todo el mundo los miraba, sorprendidos de tal belleza característica de los vampiros.

-Tú, Jane y Alec siempre rompen las lentillas

Heidi rodó los ojos exasperada, mientras sacaba otras lentillas azules de su bolso y colocaba con toda delicadeza, una en los ojos de Demetri, este al sentirla tan cerca, tomo una bocanada de aire, como si la necesitara y le sonrió.

-Somos desastrosos, pero al menos yo no le gruño a la gente como Jane

Ambos empezaron a reírse, recordando el eterno mal humor de su hermanita, siguieron caminando Heidi iba con una sonrisa inmensa en sus labios, que aun el castaño no logra entender, llegaron a un lujoso hotel, ambos empezar a caminar más despacio. Acercándose a la recepción del hotel, una linda humana de unos 23 años, clavo una mirada coqueta en Demetri mientras se mordía el labio.

-Buenas tardes joven en que puedo ayudarle?

Demetri sonrió, dejándola deslumbrada como por diez minutos, la tipa estaba literalmente babeando, tomó su computadora.

-Buenas tarde verá dulce señorita, necesito dos habitaciones

Esta se derritió, al escuchar la voz de Demetri, es que era un sueño, el hombre perfecto, este le coqueteaba incansablemente, se escucho un bufido molesto, detrás de Demetri, cuando este se volteó a ver a la rubia de ojos violentas, estaba a punto de tirarse encima tanto de la recepcionista como de Demetri.

-Mire niña, necesitamos solo una habitación

La recepcionista salió de su ensoñación y miro a Heidi, haciéndole mala cara, Demetri levanto los hombros.

-Necesitare sus ID's si son tan amables

Ambos sacaron sus identificaciones, obviamente alteradas, Dem se la puso con delicadeza en la mano a la recepcionista, mientras Heidi la lanzaba al mostrador, maldiciendo en italiano, todo lo existente.

-Demetri y Heidi Vulturi hermanos?, entonces necesitaran una habitación doble me equivocó?

La jovencita le hablaba mas al castaño que a Heidi, porque esta seguía maldiciendo cambiando cada tanto el tono y el idioma, con una facilidad increíble, al escuchar la pregunta de la señorita, Heidi sonrió mostrando su perfecta y blanca dentadura y se acerco al mostrador, no sin antes pasar por encima de los pies de Demetri.

-Sí, se equivoca, somos señor y señora Vulturi, así que necesitamos una habitación para luna de miel.

Demetri la miró abriendo los ojos como platos, pero no pudo ocultar su alegría, ante los evidentes celos de su hermanita, la recepcionista miro a Dem, tratando de que desmintiera lo que Heidi acababa de decir, este levanto los hombros, en un tonto de orgullo, Heidi se volteo a verlo con una mirada endemoniada, mientras se acercaba y lo abrazaba, el correspondió el abrazo con la mayor alegría del mundo y se dirigió a la recepcionista.

-Ya escucho a mi perfecta esposa, una habitación para luna de miel

Dijo en ese tono sexy que lo caracterizaba, mientras le guiñaba un ojo a la recepcionista, la rubia noto el cambio de tono de Demetri y le dio un codazo brutal en el estomago. La rizada vampira se acerco y le arranco literalmente las llaves de su habitación de las manos a la recepcionista.

-gracias

Dijeron ambos uno con un tono alegre y el otro con ganas de arrancarle la cabeza a la recepcionista, subieron al ascensor y Heidi se volteo hacia una pared, mientras Dem trataba de resistir las ganas de reírse, hasta que no pudo más y soltó una carcajada sonora, Hei se volteo con rabia y empezó a golpearlo en el pecho.

-Que te da tanta risa?

-Nada, solo que la humana estaba babeando, eso es gracioso

-No es gracioso, tú te pusiste coqueto con la pobre estúpida esa

-Tú lo haces a diario

-Pues tú no puedes hacerlo, deja de coquetear con la comida maldita sea Demetri

Este la tomo por los hombros y la miro a los ojos, con una sonrisa de orgullo.

-No coqueteaba con la comida, además que te pasa, estas celosa?

Esta celosa Heidi? Obvio si pero veremos como se escapa de esta :p


	4. Juntos

_Disclaimer: Los personajes y demás son de la Gran-Diosa Meyer lo irreconocible sale de la mente de esta loca xD_

_Dedicado: A mis hermanos para que no se divorcien por el Cullen xD_

_-------------------------------------o---------------------------------------------------_

_En la capitulo pasado_

-Que te da tanta risa?

-Nada, solo que la humana estaba babeando, eso es gracioso

-No es gracioso, tú te pusiste coqueto con la pobre estúpida esa

-Tú lo haces a diario

-Pues tú no puedes hacerlo, deja de coquetear con la comida maldita sea Demetri

Este la tomo por los hombros y la miro a los ojos, con una sonrisa de orgullo.

-No coqueteaba con la comida, además que te pasa, estas celosa?

---------------------------------------------------------o---------------------------------------------

-Yo celosa?

Heidi estallo en una carcajada mientras golpeaba con sus frágiles puños en la pared del ascensor, dejo de reírse y miro a Demetri, que estaba con una ceja levantada y una risita de suficiencia. Heidi le dedico una mirada envenenada.

-Eres un imbécil, el más imbécil de los vampiros

-Ya… este imbécil te causa celos

-QUE NO ESTOY CELOSA MALDITA SEA, SOLO QUE TE DESENFOCAS POR ANDAR COQUETEANDO.

El ascensor se abrió y Heidi empezó a caminar rápidamente hacia la habitación molesta, abrió la puerta y entro tirando cosas y entro a la ducha, abrió el tubo a full, se puso su ipod, intentando una idea que le resonaba en la cabeza. Y si Demetri tenía razón? Y si estaba celosa?

-No estoy celosa, solo… solo MALDITO DEMETRI…

Cerró el tubo y se salió de la tina, se envolvió en una toalla, y empezó a secarse el cabello, con toda la paciencia que era capaz de demostrar.

-Tengo que salir algún día, porque demonios Demetri tiene que ser tan estúpido?

Se vistió y salió a la habitación, donde estaba su hermano, tirado en la cama, cambiando canales a una velocidad infernal, se veía desesperado, cuando la vio salir sonrio, y siguió en lo que estaba, Heidi se sentó a maquillarse frente a un espejo.

-Pronostican una tormenta, la más fuerte en quince años

-Y a mi que me importa Demetri?

Demetri rodeo los ojos fastidiado, que facilidad tenia Heidi, para ser odiosa, y ofensiva cuando quería.

-Que la tormenta se originara en Rumania

-Y qué? Estas hecho de azúcar, si sales te deshaces?

-No maldita sea, pero cerraran el puerto de donde debemos zarpar

Heidi lo volteo a ver y hizo un movimiento con los labios, de duda, y dejo lo que estaba haciendo.

-Que haremos Dem?

-Pues supongo que nos vamos a retrasar un par de días, podríamos nadar hasta la mansión de los rumanos, pero bueno supongo que habrá gente cuidando el movimiento de las aguas.

-Llamemos a Jane y que ella nos diga que es lo más indicado?

-Listo yo la llamo, a mi me entiende más que a ti

Demetri hizo mala cara, era cierto que ella tenía mejor relación con los jefes de guardia, pero no tenia que recordárselo cada cinco minutos. Heid se levanto y fue por su móvil se tiro junto a Demetri para llamar a Jane, el teléfono dio tono, la rizada escucho la voz chillona de Jane.

-Hola Heidi donde están?

-Janie, como estas querida?

-Donde estas pregunte?

-Ayyyyy Jane, sabes hay una tormenta inmensa no podemos movernos del hotel!!

-HOTEL? YA ERA UNA MISION HEIDI, NO UNAS VACACIONES

-Janeee bueno que quieres que hagamos?

-Escúchame claro Heidi, sé que no pueden salir así, pero quiero que en dos malditos días estén aquí o sino IRE PERSONALMENTE A DESMEMBRARLOS ENTENDIDO?

-Entendido hermanita quieres que te lleve algo?

Heidi escucho donde Jane tiro el teléfono del otro lado, hizo pucheros y miro a Demetri que estaba destornillado de la risa.

-Por suerte tienes mejor relación con ella no rizos

-CALLATE, eres tan fastidioso, digo que tenemos dos días para estar en Volterra, o nos la veremos con ella y ya sabes cómo es.

-Sí lo dice en serio, bueno dos días entonces que te parece si nos quedamos aquí esta noche y mañana vemos que hacemos?

-Ok, creo que no hay de otra, pero bueno, emm te quedaras aquí?

-Si a donde quieres que me vaya?

-A otra habitación Demetri, no es correcto que durmamos juntos

-Ah no?

-no, es lógico Dem

-Pues de malas

El castaño se tiro de nuevo a la cama, a ver televisión, Heidi abrió los ojos enojada y se acerco tomándolo del cuello.

-Te dije que a donde te vas a ir respóndeme o te desmiembro aquí mismo!

-Suéltame rizada, y tú tienes la culpa fuiste tú la que pidió una recamara para luna de miel

Dem se soltó de los brazos de su hermana fácilmente y se quito la camisa y el cinturón, Heidi se tapo el rostro, si fuera humana estaría sonrojada a más no poder.

-DEMETRI QUE DEMONIOS HACES?

Demetri empezó a reírse como nunca, y se bajo el pantalón ágilmente, riéndose cada vez más fuerte.

-Voy a ducharme que pensabas?

-Yo… yo

-Ay hermanita que mente perversa tienes, además

Entro al cuarto de baño y cerró, Heidi se quito las manos del rostro, cuando escucho el sonido de la puerta.

-además qué?

Demetri abrió la puerta, sacando la cabeza y la mitad del pecho, para mirar a Heidi.

-No tienes tanta suerte

-MALDITO ENGREIDO NI QUE FUERAS TANTO

Heidi tomo un florero y lo lanzo a la puerta que acababa de cerrarse, solo se escuchaban las risitas de Demetri en la ducha.

-Este que se cree ni que fuera la gran cosa, y tendré que aguantarlo toda la maldita noche, porque no mandaron a Chelsea o a Renata, es mas por qué no vinieron los mellizos a hacerse cargo de eso, maldito seas Demetri.

Se sentó en la cama y prendió su laptop, para ver si había recibido nuevas órdenes de Jane, pero no había nada, se metió a una pagina de compras por internet y encargo un par de vestidos, en ese momento vio el pantalón de Demetri y una sonrisa traviesa se dibujo en su rostro.

-Con que quieres jugar a quien es más miserable?

Se levanto y tomo la cartera de la bolsa de atrás de sus jeans, sonrió al encontrarse con una tarjeta Platinum.

-Gracias Rastreador

Dijo empezando a digitar la clave y número de la tarjeta de Demetri, comprándose mas de lo que necesitaba solo por hacerle la maldad y ver su cara cuando se enterara. Luego de comprar todo cuanto pudo, para ella y para sus hermanitas, coloco la tarjeta en el mismo lugar donde la había encontrado.

En ese momento Demetri salió de la ducha envuelto en una toalla, que tapaba la parte baja de su cuerpo, Heidi rodo los ojos.

-Vamos ya tapate, no provocas ni ganas de mirarte, Demetri Vulturi

-No mires y ya está Heidi Ann Vulturi

Tomo su ropa y entro de nuevo al cuarto de ducha para vestirse, al cabo de un rato salió, sacudiéndose con ambas manos el cabello, traía puestos sus jeans, pero no la camisa, verlo era estar viendo la máxima demostración de la belleza, pero Heidi no le daría el gusto, de que él se percatara de que lo veía y el tan orgulloso tampoco aceptaría que moría por que ella lo viera más que como a un hermano.

-Saldré un rato

Digo Demetri sacando a la rubia de sus pensamientos, levanto la mirada y le hizo mala cara.

-A dónde vas?

-A dar una vuelta, me sofoca sentirme encerrado.

-Y que se supone que hare yo?

-Ese no es mi asunto Heidi, si quieres que me quede, has algo para entretenerme

Eso era un reto?, sin duda lo era, Heidi se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta de la manera más sexy que pudo, el rastreador empezó a respirar como si lo necesitara, en sus ojos se denotaba el nivel de nerviosismo que tenia, mientras la ágil Heidi se acercaba sin una gota de nervios en los ojos, corto la distancia con un paso y pego su cuerpo a él del rastreador.

-Quieres que te entretenga entonces Demi?

Ronroneó, con esa nota de picardía en la voz, que era tan sencillo usar para ella, mientras pasaba sus brazos por el cuello de Demetri, este dibujo una sonrisa perfecta en sus labios.

-Eso dije

-Pues mi querido Demetri… Que sepas que yo no soy payaso de nadie para entretenerte

Dijo Heid con ese tono de suficiencia que solo un Vulturi podía usar y que sonara apropiado, intento alejarse, pero las manos de Demetri se cruzaron en su cintura ahora fue ella la que se puso nerviosa.

-Dem suéltame solo jugaba, no te enojes

-Heidi eres tan ciega, tan ciega, que no puedes ver más allá de tus narices

La pego más a él, esta no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño suspiro ante la presión.

-Que..que quieres decir?

-Quiero decir que yo… siempre siempre has sido tú

Dijo mientras la soltaba y salía de la habitación dando un portazo, Heidi se sentó a orillas de la pared.

-Siempre he sido yo?


	5. siempre estuviste aqui

Sorry por la tardanza pero estaba en vacaciones e incomunicada… pero ya tengo tres chaps listos ^^

Este va dedicado a mi hermanita te quierooo y te lo mereces

Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a la genial Meyer

---------------------------------o---------------------------------------------

**Siempre estuviste ahi**

-Maldita sea porque de todas las vampiros del mundo tengo que enamorarme de la más presumida

Se dijo a si mismo mientras doblaba en la esquina del pasillo, entrando al ascensor

-¡Genial! ¿Y a dónde demonios voy a ir?, en todas partes apesta a humanos, debería matarlos a todos y así se me pasaría la maldita rabia que tengo dentro.

El ascensor se detuvo y Demetri se salió, tirándose en un sofá en el hall del hotel, mientras miraba hacia la televisión, aunque en realidad estaba usando su don para sentir cada movimiento que su amada hacia en la habitación.

Heidi estaba sentada en el suelo a orillas de una pared, con la mirada perdida en el vació, no entendía, por dios que no entendía.

-Siempre fuiste tú, siempre fuiste tú?

Se repetía una y otra vez como si repitiéndolo lograría entenderlo, pero se sentía exhausta, tal vez no entendía, o quizás no quería entender, hacia unas horas estaba feliz de viajar con el castaño, ahora empezaba a darse cuenta de lo mala que era la idea, pensaba en su hermano el rastreador, el era fuerte, independiente, era tal vez el tercero de confianza en la guardia, era perfecto, pero ¿perfecto para qué?

Porque había tantos peros en su mente, ¿por qué pensaba en Demetri como un hombre y no como un hermano, como SU HERMANO?, que demonios le pasaba, trato de despejar su mente pero una imagen de un chico perfecto y fuerte con una sonrisa hermosa frente a una chica cualquiera se trazo en su mente.

Ella sonrió mientras pasaba su mano por sus rizos, acababa de tener un flashback, y quería recordar eso, se levanto y camino hacia la cama, se tiro de espaldas y cerró los ojos, trataría de recordar como lo había conocido.

_Era un día soleado, hace ya más de 150 años, ella daba un paseo ese sería un gran día, por fin conocería a ese chico del que todas hablaban, ella descendía de una familia pudiente de Italia, pero ella no solo era tal vez la más bella de su pueblo sino también la más agraciada, la más simpática, tenía un tono de voz muy dulce, así que cumplía con todos los requisitos para ser una señorita de sociedad, paso su mano por su cabello que brillaba de una manera especial ese día, y cerró los ojos, mientras se recostaba en el césped verde que cubría su jardín._

_En esos momentos sentía que había nacido para otras cosas, para obtener poder, para ser reconocida, que su nombre fuera respetado, que las doncellas la miraran con envidia, y los caballeros la miraran con deseo, pero a sabiendas de que nunca la tendrían._

_Decidió dar un paseo, se levanto con delicadeza, y sintió eso que tantas veces había percibido desde hacía unos meses, como si la miraran, examino rápidamente los alrededores, sin lograr ubicar de donde provenía esa mirada, era curioso que esa mirada no le causara malestar alguno, era simple curiosidad lo que le causaba, sonrió para esa persona que la estaba mirando y camino hacia adentro de su casa, se volteo rápidamente para ver si lograba visualizar esos ojos pero no vio absolutamente nada fuera de lo normal, rodo los ojos y salió de ahí._

-Mi vida de humana era cómoda, muy cómoda 

Susurro para sí misma, como tratando de convencerse, cerró los ojos no había llegado a su parte favorita, aunque siempre tratase de olvidarla porque también la hacía recordar partes de su vida de humana que resultaban borrosas, cosas que no quería recordar y detalles que siempre le generaban duda.

_Estaba en su cuarto tratando de concentrarse en la lectura cuando de pronto empezó a escuchar gritos, gritos de enojo, camino hacia la puerta y esta se abrió de golpe, ella se había quedado con los ojos llenos de impresión, al ver a su madre desaliñada y llorosa._

_-Debes irte, quieren matar a tu padre_

_Su padre trabajaba para el gobierno, era la mano derecha del ministro de seguridad, y muchas veces habían tenido problemas por eso, su madre la haló por la mano, guiándola hasta su closet metiendo algunos vestidos en una maleta, ella no entendía la magnitud del problema, hasta que miró por la ventana, eran miles de renegados que querían matar a su padre, pero sabía que de ahí no saldría nadie ileso, corrió guiada por su madre por uno de los pasadizos secretos del edificio, tomo la mano de su madre halándola pero esta se soltó._

_-Debo quedarme, hice un juramento hija, en las buenas y en las malas_

_-Madre, no me dejes ir sola_

_-No irás sola, las esclavas te acompañaran_

_Su madre llamo a dos de sus sirvientes, dándoles instrucciones de sacar a su amada hija de ese lugar, les dio un sobre con dinero, y joyas que estas cedieron rápidamente a Heidi y que esta escondió entre su vestido. Empezaron a correr a través del pasadizo ningunas de las tres sabían hacia donde las llevaría, pero era su única salvación, corrieron hasta que vieron una salida al final, Heidi corrió hacia ella, empujo una puertecita y salió._

_-El bosque, estamos muy lejos de casa_

_Dijo con la voz quebrada de tanto llorar, se volteó y vio su antigua morada quemarse, y las risas de aquellos que deseaban la muerte de su padre y supo en ese momento que sus padres ya habían fallecido, sollozó mientras las sirvientes la guiaban a través del bosque, pero no están fuera de peligro, de pronto escucharon el trote de unos caballos y cinco segundos después vieron el peligro eran más de esos rebeldes que estaban en contra del gobierno, Heidi sintió como alguien la tomaba del cabello, haciéndola gritar, se volteó hacia un lado y vio como mataban a las dos sirvientes de una puñalada certera al corazón._

_Era su fin, cerró los ojos, uno de los hombres soltó una carcajada, que hizo que Heidi casi estallara en arcadas, llenos de malicia le susurraban suciedades al oído, cuando de pronto escucho el relinche de los caballos espantados con algo y sintió de nuevo esa mirada que siempre la perseguía, sonrió como siempre lo hacía mientras abría los ojos, los hombres que estaban alrededor de ella parecían tan extasiados que no se percataron de la presencia de cinco personas cubiertas con capas que se acercaban por en medio de los árboles, Heidi sollozo porque creyó por un momento que eran más de los rebeldes, de pronto una de esas personas que se veía de pequeña estatura, se quito la capa, dejando libre una cabellera rubia, ella le había dedicado en ese momento una mirada llena de confusión que hacia una niña en ese lugar que en ese momento parecía más un campo de guerra que un bosque. La chica le hizo una seña rápida a Heidi de silencio con un dedo, mientras les sonreía a las otras personas hizo una sola señal más y estos tomaron rápidamente a los tipos que la acechaban por la espalda._

_Heidi cayó al suelo, mientras los encapuchados peleaban solo con las manos contra los rebeldes haciéndolos caer en el acto, la chica que había dado la orden se acercó a ella velozmente y la levantó, mientras tomaba su mano y ese paraba justo frente a ella, cubriéndola de un grupo de rebeldes, Heidi perdió las esperanzas, no sabía quiénes eran esas personas ni por qué la defendían, lo que si sabía era que estaban en desventaja y justo a ella la defendía una chica que era mucho más pequeña que ella, catorce años le calculaba solo por su estatura, cuando los rebeldes vieron a la pequeña tratando de defender a Heidi, unos de ellos soltaron unas carcajadas que podían matar de miedo a cualquiera, pero la niña abrió la boca y soltó un gruñido que la hizo escalofriarse por completo, se lanzó encima de dos de los hombres que le doblaban la estatura mientras los demás caían al suelo gritando. _

_Heidi miró hacia un lado mientras veía a los aparecidos pelear contra los rebeldes, estos caían muertos, y los encapuchados no parecían ni cansados, sintió esa mirada clavada en ella y se volteó, uno de los recién llegados corrió hacia ella y la tomó del brazo alejándola del camino de una flecha que lanzo algún revolucionario desde lo alto de un árbol._

_-Todo estará bien Heidi, ya te sacamos de aquí, danos dos segundos_

_Dijo mientras se levantaba y empezaba a atacar con furia, como sabían su nombre no lo sabía, pero de pronto vio algo que la heló por completo, uno de sus defensores, tomaba un jovencito del cuello y lo succionaba. Ella se levantó rápidamente y corrió hacia los adentros del bosque no quedaban rebeldes vivos y los encapuchados parecían gloriarse de haber vencido._

"_No son humanos, no son humanos, que demonios son, no quiero saberlo, debo salir de aquí"_

_Se repetía mientras corría bosque a dentro, pero no podía correr más rápido, sintió un dolor punzante en un muslo, tal vez se había clavado algo al correr o cuando cayó al suelo, de pronto escuchó un ruido en los árboles algo se movía a una velocidad impresionante por ellos, esperaba con todo su corazón que no fueran más opositores, ni mucho menos esos seres que la habían defendido, de pronto su temor se materializo justo frente a sus ojos, la chica __rubia__ saltó apareciendo de la nada frente a ella._

_-A dónde vas Heidi?_

_La voz de esa pequeña tenía el tono de una niña pero tenía un sonido seco, como lleno de odio, dió la vuelta para correr pero chocó en el pecho de unos de los tipos cayendo al suelo._

_-Respóndele a Jane, créeme no se caracteriza por su dulzura_

_-Cállate Félix no la asustes_

_Dijo una voz varonil, que descendió de un árbol con agilidad, se acerco a ella y trato de tomar su mano, pero Heidi se arrastró en el suelo tratando de alejarse._

_-Vamos Demetri, ya levántala o se rasgara más el vestido_

_Una voz seca con un timbre de adolescente hablo justo a sus espaldas, ella se volteó para ver un chico un poco más alto que la pequeña rubia y este camino al lado de la única chica del grupo, ambos se miraron y sonrieron._

"_Son gemelos, son idénticos"_

_Pensó escasamente tenía miedo de esos jóvenes que estaban frente a ella, porque todos lucían extremadamente jóvenes y eran realmente hermosos, la jovencita abrió la boca y hablo tan rápido que Heidi apenas pudo entender lo que decía._

_-Aftón levántala tú_

_El quinto y último encapuchado se acercó rápidamente y la levanto del brazo con brusquedad, la guió hacia la pequeña rubia, que tenía una sonrisa de suficiencia._

"_¿Por qué le obedecen?"_

_-Heidi, pero que maleducada y malagradecida eres te salvamos la vida y huyes de nosotros, no tengas miedo si quisiéramos matarte ya lo habríamos hecho._

_Todos sonrieron, menos el chico al que habían llamado Demetri, este solo desvió la mirada._

_-Déjame y nos presentamos_

_La niña se acerco y le levanto el rostro poniendo su dedo en el mentón, Heidi había tratado de apartar la mirada pero esta la tomo y la hizo verla._

_-Somos los Vulturis, y vinimos a convertirte en uno de nosotros_

_-No quiero ser como ustedes, ustedes son monstruos_

_Había gritado ella con todo su ser, y la pequeña solo sonrió, y miro a el castaño._

_-Llévala al castillo Demetri, papá quiere convertirla el mismo, los demás nos encargaremos de matar a estos pueblerinos_

_Dijo con un tono infantil mientras de inmediato desaparecían los cuatro de la vista de Heidi, ella miro al castaño que estaba frente a ella._

_-No temas, no te matare, soy Demetri Vulturi_

Heidi abrió los ojos y sonrió, sus hermanos la habían salvado de esos malditos, se sentó en la cama. Nunca les había agradecido por eso, camino hacia el espejo y se miro con cuidado.

-Demetri fue el único que no se aparto de mi lado, nunca.

Eso era muy cierto, a pesar de que adoraba a Jane, esta era demasiado fría y le gustaba estar sola, a menos de que estuviera de buenas, y eso casi nunca pasaba, el resto de las chicas pasaban la mayoría del tiempo con los chicos. Tenía buena relación con todos sus hermanos, y era una de las consentidas de los maestros, pero se quedo pensando acerca de los vínculos, de esos de los que el Señor Marcus siempre hablaba con Chelsea solo ellos entendían bien esas cosas.

-Cuando abrí mis ojos a esta nueva vida, a pesar de que todos estaban, solo tú sostenías mi mano. Gracias Demetri

Dijo con una sonrisa, mientras caminaba hacia la puerta, iría a buscarlo para agradecerle, por haber estado siempre ahí, por enseñarle a cazar a pesar que de inmediato se enteraron de que ella no necesitaba la fuerza ni la suspicacia de todos, por tenerle paciencia con sus múltiples preguntas, por ser el único que aguantaba sus rabietas, tomó el ascensor, al entrar en el cerró los ojos y sintió algo diferente en su cuerpo, tal vez era agradecimiento normalmente ninguno de los Vulturi, decía por favor ni gracias.

Habían sido creados para merecerlo todo, ellos eran los dueños y señores del mundo, y sus hermanas principalmente Jane, le había enseñado esa soberbia y a tratar mal a todos cuantos pudiera.

Pero por primera vez se sentía agradecida o eso quería creer, el ascensor le indicó que estaba en el primer piso y salió, caminando hacia donde se encontraba Demetri, con la mirada clavada en el televisor, como si le interesaran los programas de humanos, ella sabía que él la había sentido, es más el rastreador pudo sentir desde que Heidi cerró la puerta de la habitación, pero ni siquiera la miró, siguió concentrado falsamente en la televisión, hasta que Heidi se paro frente a él con una sonrisa.

-Gracias Demi, gracias

-Emmm con gusto?

Ella sonrió, y el rodó los ojos y se levanto despacio como un humano lo habría hecho, ella extendió la mano para que el la tomara y el la tomo con delicadeza. Demetri la adoraba eso era claro, y podía perdonarle cualquier rabieta solo con un pestañeo de esos ojos violeta, ella nunca debía pedir perdón por que bastaba con una sonrisa y el mundo se derretía a sus pies, ambos sabían la facilidad que ella tenía para que la perdonarán.

Caminaron hacia el ascensor, mientras Heidi paso una de sus manos por la espalda del rastreador para abrazarlo, este no tenía idea de que había hecho cambiar a la rizada pero eso le gustaba, el ascensor se abrió y ambos entraron, ella lo soltó suavemente y se acerco depositando un suave beso en su mejilla.

-Me puede decir señorita Vulturi a que se debe este cambio?

-Se debe señor Rastreador a que tú siempre has estado conmigo incondicionalmente y no quiero perderte.

-Heidi, tú has pensando en lo que te dije?

-Claro Demi, tu también siempre has sido mi hermano incondicional

Esas palabras habían roto el ya muerto corazón de Demetri, ella no entendía nada, no entendía absolutamente nada y eso le daba más rabia que tristeza, abrió los ojos sintiendo como las lentillas azules que usaba se partían en trizas, se acerco y tomo a Heidi de un brazo, estaba realmente molesto, y la rubia solo lo veía impresionada, tal vez asustada del cambio de su hermano, no podía dañarla aunque presionará con fuerza su brazo.

-Te lo voy a decir con todas las letras a ver si lo entiendes Heidi

-Demetri suéltame que te pasa?

-Escúchame ya que solo lo diré una vez

-Dímelo ya entonces

-Yo te amo Heidi Vulturi

La voz de Demetri sonó con una seguridad que nunca antes se le había escuchado, su mirada era penetrante, y la miraba como tratando de captar cualquier intento de respuesta, Heidi abrió la boca para argumentar alguna tontería que la sacara del apuro, pero un dedo del castaño se posó en sus labios de manera veloz.

-Te amo como a la mujer que eres con el amor de un hombre, así que no me digas yo también hermanito porque juro que destrozaría a patadas el ascensor y el hotel entonces los demás de la guardia me matarían por no guardar el secreto de mi fuerza, responde solo si tienes algo importante que decir sino cállate da igual.

Ella se quedo en silencio por unos segundos, mientras él la sostenía del brazo, cuando la vio a los ojos sintió ganas de volver a Italia de inmediato y pedir su muerte, el Demetri Vulturi el mejor rastreador del mundo se sentía destrozado por dentro, soltó a Heidi con suavidad y se volteó para no verla.


	6. Prioridades

Hola =) aquí el 6 chap de Siempre fuiste tu

Disclaimer todos los pj le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer

Aclaración: Quiero que sepan que cuando describo a Heidi, tengo en mi mente la imagen de Annalyne Mccord xD por aquello

Sin mas aquí esta el chap

**Prioridades**

Dentro de la vampiro había una lucha, ¿que era correcto sentir? ¿Que era correcto decir? Debía decir algo eso era claro, ¿pero qué?

Ella se acerco despacio y coloco su mano en el hombro del castaño, el trato de cortar el contacto moviéndose pero ella lo tomó a un más fuerte acercándolo e hizo un movimiento para que este se volteara.

-Demi yo

En ese momento el timbre del ascensor les indicó la llegada a su piso, y dos personas esperaban a que ellos salieran o al menos dieran espacio, Demetri bajo rápidamente la mirada debido a que sus ojos en ese momento estaban sin lentillas y eran de ese tono carmesí profundo que se debía a su alimentación.

Ambos salieron del ascensor y Demetri corrió a velocidad vampírica hasta la habitación, no había nadie en el pasillo, pero aún así Heidi camino despacio, necesitaba pensar en que le diría al castaño.

Al llegar a la habitación no vio a su hermano, este estaba en la ducha una vez más, ella se sentó en la cama a esperar a que el saliera. Heidi se acostó con delicadeza en la cama, Demetri salió y agarró su móvil que sonó justo en el momento que tocó la palma de su mano.

-Dígame jefa

-Es Janie?

El solo asintió, Heidi agudizó el oído para escuchar la conversación.

-Demetri necesito que se apuren con la maldita misión los necesito en Italia cuanto antes

-¿Pasa algo?

-Sí, ¿en cuanto tiempo crees que puedas estar en casa de nuevo?

"_¿Jane le estaba hablando de buena manera a Demetri? Esto era delicado"_

Demetri dirigió su mirada al reloj de pulso que llevaba puesto, y cerró los ojos como sacando cálculos, se volteó hacia la ventana y miró hacia el cielo.

-Tres horas Jane, estaremos ahí en tres horas

-Demetri sabes qué sino fuera de importancia no los requeriría

-Lo sé, deme un adelanto jefa

-Problemas lo de siempre, tenemos que acabar un par de clanes

-¿Cuantos vampiros conforman cada clan?

-Venga Demetri tú te encargas de eso por eso te necesitamos, si supiera que son solo unos 500 iría yo sola

Heidi y Demetri sonrieron, la rubia se levanto y tomo el móvil de Demetri.

-¿Janie?

-Escucho

Heidi escucho como Jane bajaba escalones, arreglaban las mazmorras era serio, muy serio el asunto.

-¿Están todos bien?

-¡Já! Alguna vez hemos estado mal, escúchame tu dirígete al castillo.

-No, ¿por qué? Quiero ir con ustedes Janie

-Heidi, ¿qué es lo que más odio en este mundo después de los Cullen?

-Que te lleven la contraria

-Exacto, pásame a Demetri hermanita

Heidi soltó el móvil molesta pasándoselo al rastreador que estaba extremadamente serio, tomó el móvil.

-Dime

-Nos vemos en Irlanda

-Listo jefa, cuídense mientras llegó

-Hecho, adiós

Fue lo último que Demetri escucho mientras cerraba el móvil, y se ponía su chaqueta de cuero y miró a Heidi.

-Vamos

-¿A dónde?

-Debemos ir a cumplir nuestra misión y en tres horas debo estar en Irlanda

-Pero Demi yo debía decirte algo

El castaño solo frunció un poco el ceño y levantó los hombros.

-No quiero escuchar lo que tienes que decirme, ahora vamos Heidi

-Pero Demetri

-Pero nada, tenemos prioridades y esta es la mía, la misión, olvida todo lo que te dije, creo que me afecta la falta de sangre

La rizada sintió como las palabras del rastreador la golpeaban con fuerza, y se limitó a sonreír, se acerco y le extendió la mano, el castaño la estrecho con indiferencia.

-Olvidado Demetri, tienes razón tenemos una misión esa es la prioridades

Prioridades… habían escuchado a los gemelos gritar esa palabra mil veces, acerca de conocerlas y no desviarse por estupideces como el amor.

"_Tú eres mi prioridad" _

Se dijo Demetri mientras salían de la habitación, debían hablar con Stefan eso era claro, salieron del hotel apenas sin mediar palabra, Heidi de vez en cuando lo miraba de manera furtiva y se percato de que el ni siquiera lo veía, era como si esa llamada lo hubiese cambiado por completo. Por un momento sintió rabia contra la misión que tenía que llevar a cabo, pero sabía que como lo había dicho Jane si no lo necesitarán no lo habrían buscado.

-Sígueme Heidi tomaremos un pequeño atajo a la casa de Stefan

-Ok, Demetri pero crees que lleguemos en tres horas

El se volteo rápidamente y la tomó de un brazo mirándola a los ojos.

-¿Lleguemos?, yo llegaré a Irlanda en tres horas, tú debes ir a completar el circulo de protección a Italia

Heidi se movió soltándose de su brazo bastante molesta, aún le costaba entender al igual que a casi todas las chicas porque Jane era la única que salía a misiones de ese tipo, se acerco a Demetri bastante molesta.

-Eso dije señor molestia

El rastreador no le respondió empezó a correr a través de un espeso bosque, Heidi lo seguía unos pasos más atrás, Demetri salto a un lago y ella se limitó a rodar los ojos y saltar tenían que llegar cuanto antes tenían que hacer uso de sus capacidades de vampiro para recorrer millas lo más rápido posible, pasarían quizás unos quince minutos cuando llegaron a la orilla, ella salió bufando enfadada y él ni siquiera se volteo a verla.

"_¿Y este que se cree?"_

Al cabo de minutos pudieron divisar la casa del líder del clan Rumano, ambos sonrieron lo habían hecho en menos de media hora, el se volteó y espero a que ella pasara frente a él.

-¿Qué pasa?

-No soy su mejor amigo este clan me odia

Dijo con sorna, recordando cómo había matado a dos miembros de ese clan, soltó una carcajada de inmediato Heidi se volteó y le golpeó un brazo.

-Respeta a los muertos, además no tenemos tiempo de pelear

-Lo sé pero no puedo evitar lo bien que me lo pasaría matándolos

-Que te calles

Demetri le dio la espalda a Heidi quedando de frente de un vampiro que había sentido hace bastante rato, al rastreador se le dibujo una sonrisa de cinismo en el rostro y el otro vampiro lo veía como si quisiera matarlo, de inmediato Heidi se puso en medio haciendo uso de su don.

-¿Se pueden calmar?

-Ordénale que nos lleve con Stefan

-Llévanos con Stefan cielo

El vampiro empezó a caminar hacia la casa, Demetri miró de manera molesta su reloj. De pronto Stefan salió de la nada y se acerco a los jóvenes.

-Los Vulturi, ¿a que debo el honor de su visita?

-Stefan, ¿como estas?

-Bien Heidi, Demetri

El rastreador levanto una mano a modo de saludo y se acerco a Stefan, estrechándole la mano con más fuerza de la necesaria.

-Nuestros maestros nos enviaron para advertirte acerca de un pequeño rumor que llego a nuestros oídos

-Prosigue Demetri

-Es acerca de esa necedad de ustedes de tener el poder, iban a mandar a los gemelos pero ya sabes que esos son pésimos para dar advertencias, ellos son más de matar y luego dar el mensaje

-Demetri esa información es errónea y puedes decirle a tus maestros que no pretendemos nada y que el día que lo pretendamos hacerlo serán los primeros en enterarse

Heidi se acerco a Demetri como si tuviera miedo de su reacción, miro a Stefan que le sonrió tratando de aparentar sinceridad, este le extendió la mano al rastreador, pero este ni siquiera se digno a mirarlo.

-Ahora ya lo dijeron creo que deberían irse

-Cuidado Stefan eso me sonó a orden y nadie le da órdenes a un Vulturi

-Demetri, tu siempre buscando motivos para pelear, debemos irnos Stefan gracias por tu atención y esperamos tener noticias de ustedes, pero claro está que noticias donde no intenten derrocar a nadie, con permiso

La rubia tomo de un brazo a Demetri arrastrándolo hacia la salida, el se soltó y la miró acomodándose el saco, y miró su reloj.

-Dos horas para estar en Irlanda

Heidi lo miro como si no supiera si hablaba para ella o para él, supuso que era la segunda, ambos saltaron al lago, Demetri nado más rápido de lo anticipado, se agacho a recoger las cosas que habían dejado en el suelo al cruzar el lago por primera vez, le dio el pasaporte a Heidi y la billetera de ella.

-Nos vemos cuando regresemos a Italia, vete directo a casa, todo el circulo de ataque se dirige a Irlanda.

-Demetri cuídate, y cuida de nuestros hermanos.

-Hecho

Dijo mientras abría el móvil, Heidi iba a empezar a correr hacia el aeropuerto pero se dio cuenta de que tal vez ese era el momento que estaba esperando, que siempre había estado esperando, le tomo del brazo e hizo algo que ambos esperaban hace mucho tiempo…lo besó.

Se les agradecerá sus reviews *o*, y gracias a todos aquellos que han apoyado esta historia es muy importante para mi ^^

Besos hasta la próxima


End file.
